If Not Your Arms, Than Whos
by Jenna O'Dair Hale Waters
Summary: Katniss and Peeta get into a fight! Will Katniss come back for Peeta at the wedding? Will they make up later? What about kids? Please R and R! Rated T for language.
1. The Fight

**(A/N) Hello again! This is a story about Katniss and Peeta going through a hard time... Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games and it's amazing characters! Suzanne Collins does!**

KPOV

* * *

"Damn it Peeta! Do you really have to be an asshole about this!" I screamed at my husband. Sometimes he can be so god damned irritable. "Yes I do! We are not inviting that jackass to our wedding! He's a pig!" Peeta screamed back at me. "He is my best friend! He was there for me when you weren't! Seriously!" I hollered. The little fucker just rolled his eyes at me. "That's it! I'm staying with Annie until the wedding!" I sobbed. I ran upstairs and locked my door before he could get in. I packed all of my things and left Peeta with just his clothes, a picture of us, the bed and the shower in our room.

"Katniss, love, I'm sorry!" He cried. But I didn't look back. He deserved this for making fun of Gale. What a little faggot! Next thing I knew I was at Annie's house. Johanna was visiting to my surprise. "Hey brainless." she greeted coldly. "Long time no see. You finally left the little bitch?" I snickered. "Temporarily." So it was just me, Annie, Johanna, and Finn. An adorable little thing he was too. Looked just like his father...

"Tea?" Annie offered. "Yes, thank you." I nodded. Annie was so kind. He gave my warm, wool pajamas and gave me a room of my own. It was Finnick's old room!

I started to sob uncontrollably. Everything here reminded me of Finnick. The smell was like him, the smell of ocean and sweat and cheap Capitol cologne. The sight, it had his trident on the side and his bed was green, the sea green of his eyes. "Finnick!" I cried. "Katniss." I heard a whisper. It sounded like Finnick! Husky but caring. "It will be alright. Darling Katniss, go back to Peeta. He needs you." I nodded yes and then I feel asleep. I had a dream, that I died and Finnick lived. Peeta was devistated. He went crazy, calling everyone Katniss. It was terrible, and I couldn't stop him...

* * *

PPOV

I can't believe she left. _She'll be back she will_ I kept on telling my self. She said she leave until the wedding! Right! Right? "GOD DAMNIT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I threw a punch at the wall. I pulled my fist back and a hole replaced it's original yellow paint. I started to throw things everywhere, until glass flew back at me and I passed out...

* * *

**(A/N) Short chapter I realize :/. I just wanted to get this started out! Yes, there will be more chapters! I promise! Well Lets play a game! Whoever wins will get mentioned in the next chapter and followed by me! Ready?**

**Who will tell Katniss she is delusional?**

**Who will be unconscious at the wedding?**

**And who will crash the wedding?**

**Get these three questions right and you'll win! ~JOHW **


	2. The Wedding

**(A/N) So guess who won? CaptainSwan93! She guessed the three people right! So, here is what's going to happen...**

**1. Gale will tell Katniss she is delusional.**

**2. Haymitch will pass out at the wedding.**

**3. Johanna will crash the wedding!**

**Thank you everyone who followed the story so far, it means so much to me! Well, disclaimer: I _still_ don't own THG or its characters :-(. Okay, STORY TIME!**

* * *

**KPOV**

I wake up, my memories blurred from last night. All I remember is tears and... Finnick.

Should I tell Annie? No, that would put her through to much pain. Peeta? No, wait, I'm still mad at him. Not Johanna or Haymitch. They'd laugh in my face. Gale! I will tell Gale! He will _have_ to understand! I pick up Finnick's old telephone and dial his number. **(A/N) Bold= Katniss** Underline= Gale)

Hello?

**Hi Gale! It's Katniss!**

Oh! Hey Catnip! We haven't talked in a while!

**Yeah! Um listen. Last night I saw this-**

Was it Madge again? I miss her too.

**No Gale. It was Finnick. I _saw_ him! He was in my room! He told me I was going to be okay!**

Katniss...

**What?**

You're delusional! I'll see you at your wedding. Your going crazy!

Then he hung up! That asshole! He called me delusional! He said I was going crazy! There was a knock at my door. It was Johanna. "Hey brainless. Gotta get ready for your special day!" She smirked. Peeta! Oh I need to see him again! I need to hear his voice telling me it will be alright! "Okay!" I agreed eagerly. Annie was going to do my hair and make up. _Good!_ I thought. _I don't trust Johanna near my face with a curling iron!_ Although Annie did burn me once, it was better than what Johanna would have done...

I looked in the mirror. I saw... The Girl On Fire. My make up looked like Cinna himself did it. My eyeliner barely showing. A light smokey eye and a hint of lip gloss. And my hair, oh Prim might as well done it! My hair was in a bun, with two ringlets lose, cascading to my shoulders. "Oh Annie thank you! Damnit I love it!" I told her. She looked relieved, as if she thought I would hate it.

She handed me my dress and white flats. I was wearing the dress Cinna made. Pearls everywhere. _He must have made another one, cause the other one was up in flames._ Haymitch came in, wearing a black tux with a blue undershirt. "Ready, Sweetheart?" He asked. "Yeah." I assured him. I was going to tell Peeta I was sorry. I will marry Peeta an love him forever.

* * *

The music cued Haymitch and I. We walked slowly, and he looked like he was going to cry. "Hey." I whispered. "I stayed alive." He actually smiled. Haymitch Abernathy, my drunken mentor, smiled. Then I saw him. Dazzling as every. Peeta Mellark. My husband. My best friend. My starcrossed lover.

He looked like he was deprived of sleep, but to me, he looked like an angel. Next to Peeta I saw someone. Someone with golden hair and green eyes. Finnick O'Dair. I chuckled to myself. He came. The ceremony went fast, so I will just summarize it quickly-

We said our vows

* * *

The minister (mom) told us to kiss

The Capitol people came to take pictures (as usual)

I got showered with gifts (although I told everyone NO PRESENTS!)

and then the party started!

* * *

**PPOV**

I did it. I got married to the Mockingjay. I got married to Katniss Everdeen. She pulled me over and said "Hon, can we just forget about our fight? Gale came anyway, there is nothing left to argue about." She asked. I kissed her passionately. "Of course love." I replied. We turned around, and Haymitch was passed out drunk on the dance floor. Effie looked disgusted, yet amused. We dragged him of to my mother, and she tended to him. He didn't wake up for the party though.

Katniss and Beetee were dancing together, as were me and Annie. She was very light on her feet, Annie. A great dancer, and a lovely heart. No wonder Finnick loved her. But she wasn't for me. Katniss was. "Mrs.O'Dair, I think your son would like to dance with you." I chuckled. Finn was pulling on her skirts saying "Momma! Dance wit me! Pwease!" She smiled and said "Thank you Peeta." She kissed my cheek and danced with her son.

Next thing I heard was an arrogant voice say "Hey Brainless, look who crashed the party! Congrats!" Johanna Mason. Typical, sarcastic Johanna, whom I heard suffer and vise versa. We all laughed. We didn't care that she came, she was a friend. She was family to us. Hell, we invited Enobaria, Johanna was more welcome than her!

Effie suggested we do traditional District 12 dances. They were mostly line dances while a banjo and drums played in the background. Then, CAKE! LOTS OF CAKE! Delly Cartright made it for us. The icing made a girl on fire, and a boy proposing to her. Delly was always nice, it didn't surprise me she wanted to help. It was delicious! It had a pudding middle and the icing was butter cream flavor!

Then the party was over! I think it flashed by because I was flat out drunk. Katniss and I started talking about kids. "I want kids!" Katniss assured me "Just not right away! If we have a girl, we _are_ naming her Willow Primrose Mellark." I laughed. "That's beautiful. If we have a boy I would like to name him Rye Finnick Mellark." I told her.

Next thing I knew we were passed out in each others arms. I had my Mrs. Katniss Mellark...

* * *

**(A/N) Hey! So how did you like it? I want to add on and make it a story about their life together. So there will be many other chapters! Any ideas for other stories I should make or criticism about this one? PM me! Please R and R!**


End file.
